


Out the Window

by alwaystiredneversleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Angry Lance (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Crack, Iverson (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), also kicks him, because i was being weird and was told to do so, but really minor, he deserved it, i guess, lance punches iverson, lance shouldve punched iverson, no beta we die like men, really - Freeform, thats it thats the fic, welp here take this, yeah lance just beats him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystiredneversleep/pseuds/alwaystiredneversleep
Summary: Lance punches Iverson, it is beautiful.
Relationships: Iverson & Keith (Voltron), Iverson & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this started by me hating on Iverson so then it became this

Lance stalked up to Iverson angrily, Keith following quickly behind him.

The three were alone in the hall, Iverson stopped to look at something on his phone-like object while he stood at a window. They were on the second floor, all windows flung open due to the heavy heat of the summer and the soft breeze the outside provided into the small corridor.

Iverson was growling unhappily at the device he held, tapping furiously at it when Lance stormed up to him and punched him squarely in the jaw. The device dropped to the ground and Iverson stumbled back against the windowsill, groaning and rubbing his jaw before getting ready to start shouting at Lance.

Lance didn't give him an opportunity, punching him again but _harder._

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Iverson sputtered, raising his fists to fight back as Lance approached once more, punching Iverson in the nose and knocking him back, forcing him to sit against the windowsill. 

Keith just stood behind Lance, arms crossed as he watched his boyfriend punch their senior again and again.

Iverson threw himself forwards, trying to get away from the window and pin Lance or create some kind of defense, but Lance kicked him directly in the stomach, knocking the heavier man back once more and into his previous spot against the windowsill. 

Lance punched him again, and Iverson fell out the window and to the ground below. The two tall young adults watched as he fell, listening to the loud _oomph_ noise that was released when Iverson hit the dirt.

They'd get in trouble later, but that didn't matter. Iverson deserved more anyways. 

Karma's a bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> also yea i know it's short it wasn't meant to be long


End file.
